This invention relates to a composition and a method for increasing the storage life of food products which normally spoil or lose flavor. In particular this invention is related to preventing bacterial growth or spoilage in food products which normally spoil or lose flavor in a short time under refrigeration and which are usually substantially structurally unaffected by immersion in cool water. Such products include, for example, shelled hard-cooked eggs, cooked peeled shrimp, cooked and uncooked scallops, and cooked mushrooms.
At the present time there is no method available for storing such products under refrigeration for any extended period of time. Shelled hard-cooked eggs may be pickled in vinegar and salt but the flavor characteristics are altered so that the "boiled egg" flavor is lost. Once a package of frozen shrimp is defrosted, the product must be immediately used or else quickly spoils or acquires an off-flavor. Mushrooms are pickled but this alters flavor. Scallops may be frozen or refrigerated for short periods but are normally not canned. None of these above products will be useful for more than several days and often less even when stored under refrigeration.
Special attempts have been made in the past to extend the storage life of shelled hard-cooked eggs. One such method is described in the patent to Trelease, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,223. Trelease recommends soaking hard boiled eggs in an edible acid solution such as citric or acetic acid and then withdrawing the eggs from the solution, placing them in lacquered cans with boiling water and then sealing and heat processing until sterile. We have found, however, that this heat processing results in a burnt smell and sulfide odor with considerable change in flavor.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method and composition for increasing the storage life under refrigeration of such food products while yet essentially retaining the original flavor.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and composition which will reduce or inhibit the growth of pathogenic organisms in such food products.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will appear from the description and claims which follow.